Forum:Crawmerax help!
i dont have the dlc but once i get it ill have to know how to solo him berserker style. any suggestions/strategies? and please dont tell me "it's impossible" because there has to be some way to do it and if it really is impossible then what do i do. start the whole game over with a siren? 03:47, March 5, 2010 (UTC)gearboxfunn GT: papatony003 Do it with a group of others and then when he drops items kick em ;) LOL! i should do that, ok. i should kick them before they get to the weapons tho. some of them might just run like hell at them. I don't think it's impossible. You just might have to farm a lot of items before you can really face him. I would say you'll need the increased downtime skill for sure. You'll also want to find an ironclad before facing him, because he will down you and it will probably be repeatedly. You'll need a fast-firing, high damage anarchy as your main weapon against Crawmerax. You'll need a high damage pestilent defiler (you can probably get one from someone who has beaten Crawmerax before--I have about 5 or 6 1000+ damage pestilent defilers). You'll definitely want a similar hellfire or a high damage equalizer with fire damage (they seem to hit every time). Finally, you'll want an Orion or, even better, a decent shotgun with static. I've found a couple of bulldogs with hunter capabilities and an x2 Static works just fine. Just remember that caustic is for the armored, purple buggers, fire for the green craws, and static for the fast, annoying bug-eyed craw worms. You'll need them to give you life when Crawmerax knocks your ass out--and he will. I also don't suggest you go "berserker style." You're probably going to be better off using a warmonger mod or a centurion mod. I also wouldn't be above leveling a siren a little bit and using the siren as a "safeguard" against losing. What I mean by that is using a splitscreen on your own box and using your second player to hide by the edge where you first start off at. Even a level 5 siren could get there. There are ledges to the left and right of the elevator that you come in on that you can easily hide on. You can only do this with a siren, though. Then you can die all you need to with your berserker. Just a thought ;) And just so you know I beat Crawmerax, alone, within 24 hours of getting the DLC. I do use a siren, though. They're the best ;) Regards, Gh0strang3r ah. ok, i see. first, i'll start with a thanks, and second, yeah my split screen siren is like level 5. but third, well its a long story, so here goes. I was trying to play splitscreen to try get some better loot. I entered the splitscreen "lobby" with my level 50 berserker and then tried to get my second controller to bring my level 20 siren in. but i got a message saying like "2nd player is not connected to internet. continue with new characters?" or something like that. what do i do about that? because other than that i gotta play with all other level 1 characters. -_______- GAUGH. 04:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC)papatony